A Tortura
by BurnLikeAnAnimal
Summary: Sasuke prende Naruto para convencê-lo de uma ideia repulsiva.


Naruto estava acorrentado a um poste, amarrado com cadeias de chakra fortissimas. Ele podia mover sua cabeça para se mover mas não muito.

Tanto Sasuke quanto Hinata estavam nus na frente dele. Sasuke acariciou o ventre grávido de Hinata.

Ela se curvou de 4 para que ele a pudesse penetrá-la.

"Foda esta buceta grávida Sasuke, por favor."

Sasuke colocou seu polegar para dentro do cu de Hinata enquanto ele deslizava para dentro ou para fora de sua buceta.

Hinata ofegava da estimulação em sua buceta. Sasuke brincava com um mamilo que soltava leite. Prazer fazia Hinata ofegar.

Sasuke grunhia como um animal, e Hinata gemia enquanto seu pau chegava ao fundo de seu buraco. Ela pressionou suas mãos contra o chão. Sasuke continuava a fodê-la, fazendo ela gemer.

Hinata começou a mijar. Ela pegou o mijo com as mãos e esfregou no rosto com seus dedos.

"Eu sou uma puta suja e sórdida."

"Sim" confirmou Sasuke.

"Minha filha é uma puta antes mesmo de nascer."

"Sim" confiromu Sasuke.

Sasuke tirou seu pau de dentro de Hinata.

"Eu quero que as duas me façam gozar! Agora!"

Ele se deitou no chão, e ela se sentou sobre ele. Vendo Naruto cerrar os dentes em angústia enquanto seu pau ereto quase rasgava suas calças, Hinata quicava para cima e para baixo com cada vez mais felicidade, gemendo de prazer. Finalmente, ela soltou um grito de orgasmo prazeroso.

Eles continuaram pela tarde enquanto a agonia de Naruto continuava, até que ambos cairam no sono. Esperma corria para a fora da buceta de Hinata, e a boca de Sasuke permanecia aberta sobre os peitos dela, onde ele tinha bebido para satisfazer sua fome. As mãos de Hinata tocavam o pau de Sasuke. Esse era o seu lugar agora. Ela era um saco de carne, um cu para ser estuprado, uma porca que bebia mijo e que deveria ser abusada em qualquer meio possível. Isso a excitava.

* * *

A lua dos amantes caiu sobre o campo deserto. Até Naruto tinha dormido por esta hora.

Uma figura apareceu da floresta perto do campo deserto. Ela viu Naruto e sorriu. Abaixando seus shorts, ela se agarrou ao poste e se empinou de modo que sua vagina ficasse bem perto do rosto de Naruto, e urinou sobre ele.

Naruto acordou com o fluxo de líquido amarelo e abriu a boca se sentido sufocando

"Boa noite Naruto." disse Sakura.

Naruto olhou para ela com incredulidade. Seus peitos tinham aumentado para um tamanho D. Sakura estava também grávida.

Karin veio da floresta com Juugo. Ela trazia uma xícara de café da mão, enquanto o jovem trazia uma mesa pequena e redonda.

Juugo colocou a mesa no chão, onde Karin colocou a xícara de café. Juugo silentemente caminhou de volta para floresta.

Sakura se aproximou da xícara e usou seus dedos para esguichar leite dentro da xícara, fazendo o preto virar um marrom claro.

Ela pegou a xícara e ofereceu a Naruto, que bebeu com vontade, impulsionado pela sede.

"O que achou?"

"Excelente." disse Naruto. Seus olhos miraram em Sakura como se ele quisesse devorá-la. Sasuke percebeu isso e ordenou a Karin:

"Solte-o. Ele já foi torturado o bastante."

Karin fez um sinal de mão e as corrente se desfizeram, desaparecendo como se estivessem se retraindo até sumir no ar.

Naruto imediatamente pulou sobre Sakura, sua ereção entrando dentro de sua buceta. Ela ronronou de prazer, sentindo-se afundada dentro dele.

"Oohhh...", ela gemeu .

"Estou tão grata que você gosta do meu leite..."

Naruto apenas sorriu em resposta e mordiscou um dos mamilos dela dentro de sua boca, começando a se amamentar daquela teta inchada. Seus gemidos ficaram mais altos a medida que ela sugava o leite dela. Seu outro mamilo começou a soltar leite, um leite branco e puro. Sakura gozou. Então, Naruto gemeu de prazer em seu peito gordo, e uma erupção de esperma inundou Sakura por dentro.

Aquilo não foi o fim no entanto. Chakra vermelho começou a cobrir o corpo de Naruto, e seu pau começou a crescer dentro de Sakura para níveis monstruosos.

"Oooooh me fode Hokage" ela pediu, sentindo seu buraco se expandir.

"É tão incrível! Maldição...Ah, você está me esticando Naruto!"

Naruto se retraiu por um segundo mas logo então foi mais fundo novamente, fazendo Sakura soltar um uivo alto. Naruto em reação se retraiu novamente mas, incendiado com luxúria, puxou com força dentro dela, entrando em seu cérvix; ele podia ver seu a silhueta do seu pênis se destacando através da pele de Sakura.

A figura dela tinha sido reduzida a de uma cadela estúpida, sua língua se esticando fora da boca e seus olhos revirados. Naruto cuidadosamente colocou suas mãos no rosto de Sakura. Com força ele começou a entrar e sair, e os únicos sons sendo ouvidos eram gemidos surdos da boca de cadela estúpida.

"Eu vou gozzzzzaaarrrrrr..." ela murmurou.

Essas palavras fizeram Naruto ficar tão excitado que ele agarrou os membros dela para fodê-la ainda com mais força. 5 minutos depois, ele explodiu de prazer dentro dela, a enchendo com esperma avermelhado. Ele caiu sobre Sakura exausto.

Quando ele voltou a si, horas depois, ele sentiu as mãos e a boca de Sakura sobre o seu pau. Percebendo que o Hokage tinha acordado, Sakura fez um pedido.

"Solte sua urina nesta vagabunda suja e sórdida Hokage!"

Relaxadamente suspirando Naruto soltou um jato amarelo sobre o rosto de Sakura, que abriu a boca para guardar o líquido. Assim, que o jato se extinguiu, ela engoliu o líquido repugnante vindo de dentro do Hokage.

Naruto olhou ao redor e viu Sasuke e Hinata sorrindo para ele. Sasuke começou a falar.

"Você vê o que eu vejo agora Naruto? Elas são nada mais que pedaços de carne que nós temos que foder com nossos paus. Elas não são humanas, elas são cadelas. Nós podemos fazer com elas o que elas quiserem. Depósitos de porra."

"É". concordou Naruto, entusiasmado. "Nós precisamos de mais. Duas não são o bastante."

Sasuke sorriu. "É."

Naruto se levantou e foi até Hinata.

Sasuke caminhou até Sakura.

Quase em sincronia, os dois chutaram as barrigas grávidas das jovens e exclamaram em uníssono:

"Putas!"


End file.
